All I Have
by All That Remains
Summary: Sonfic- Rory and Jess go through a painful break up.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. All I have belongs to Jennifer Lopez and I think LL Cool J.  
  
A/N: To Emily Carol, bluedancer, strawburrygrl, smile1, and my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me right in front of my face at camp. May he rot in hell.  
  
It's such a shame, but I'm leaving  
  
Can't take the way you mistreated me  
  
And it's crazy, but oh baby  
  
It don't matter, whatever, don't phase me  
  
Rory didn't want to leave Jess. It tore her up inside. It killed her. She loved him. But, after the incident in Kyle's bedroom, and everything else, she couldn't take it anymore. It was time to move on.  
  
I don't believe you want to leave like this  
  
I don't believe I just had my last real kiss  
  
I do believe we'll laugh and reminisce  
  
Wait a minute, don't bounce baby  
  
Let's talk about this, man  
  
Rory came by to Luke's earlier to tell Jess that it was over. Jess couldn't believe it was happening. Rory was his first love. Sure he had been with other girls, but he had never loved them like Rory. His first kiss with her felt like it was his first kiss ever and now it was over. It couldn't be. He tried to talk to her so they could talk about it and move on.  
  
Well, I'm bouncing and I'm out, son  
  
I gotta leave you alone  
  
'Cause I'm good holding down my spot  
  
And I'm good reppin' the girls on my block  
  
And I'm good, I got this thing on lock  
  
So without me you'll be fine, right?  
  
Jess didn't want her to go and she didn't want to either. But, it was time. She knew she'd be okay. She just hoped Jess would be, too.  
  
All my pride is all I have  
  
Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have  
  
You'll be needing me, but too bad  
  
Be easy don't make decisions when you're mad  
  
The path you chose to run alone  
  
I know your independent you can make it on your own  
  
Here with me you had a home  
  
But time is of the essence, why spend it alone  
  
Rory had her pride in the end and that was all that mattered. Jess tried to convince her that he needed her, but she had to let him get used to things without her. Jess just thought this was a decision out of anger, but it wasn't.  
  
The nights I waited up for you  
  
Promises you made about coming through  
  
So much time you wasted  
  
That's why I had to replace you  
  
Rory remembered the night of the hockey game and all other nights when Jess said "I'll call you" and made her a nervous wreck by the phone. She told Jess that she didn't want to go through that again.  
  
It makes a cat nervous, the thought of settling down  
  
Especially me I was creeping all over town  
  
I thought my tender touch could lock you down  
  
I knew I had you, as cocky as it sounds  
  
That's the way you used to giggle right before I put it down  
  
It's better when your angry, come here, I'll prove it now, come here  
  
Jess thought that Rory wanted commitment and he wasn't ready. It made him nervous. He thought that all she wanted was him and it didn't matter if they made plans in advance. He tried to kiss her to make her change her mind.  
  
Stop playing  
  
You gaming  
  
I gotta leave you alone  
  
'Cause I'm good holding down my spot  
  
And I'm good reppin' the girls on the block  
  
And I'm good, I got this thing on lock  
  
So without me you'll be fine, right.  
  
But, Rory's mind couldn't be change. She almost gave in to the kiss, but then pulled away before his lips could touch hers and left. This is for the best, she thought to herself as she walked home.  
  
All my pride is all I have  
  
Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have  
  
You'll be needing me, but too bad  
  
Be easy don't make decisions when your mad  
  
The path you chose to run alone  
  
I know you're independent you can make it on your own  
  
Here with me you had a home  
  
But time is of the essence, why spend it alone  
  
Jess felt tears coming on, but wiped them away. He went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He couldn't believe that just happened. He couldn't believe that Rory had just broken up with him. Tomorrow, I'm going to try one more time, thought Jess. If not, I'm leaving.  
  
People make mistakes to make up to break up  
  
To wake up cold and lonely, chill, baby, you know me  
  
You love me, I'm like your homey  
  
Instead of beefin' you come hold me  
  
I promise I'm not a phony  
  
Don't bounce, baby, console me, come here  
  
The next morning Jess went over to Rory's house. Rory tried to tell him to leave, but Jess cut her off.  
  
"Rory, just listen to me," said Jess. "People make mistakes. I'm sure Dean has made some mistakes in his life, too."  
  
"He never tried to seduce me," said Rory. "Are you done yet?"  
  
"No," said Jess. "Look, you love me and I love you. Breaking up could be a huge mistake. Not just for me, but for you, too. I'll try come through. I know I told you a million times I would, but this time I mean it." With those last words, he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Ain't nothing you can say to me that can change my mind  
  
I gotta let you go now  
  
And nothing will ever be the same so just be on your way  
  
Go 'head and do your things now  
  
And there's no more to explain to me, you no  
  
I know your game and I'm feeling what you do  
  
So I'm bouncing and I'm out, son  
  
I gotta leave you alone, yeah, yeah  
  
Rory didn't even give in to the kiss this time. She wanted to believe that Jess would come through, but he had said those things a million times.  
  
"Jess, I'm not giving in this time," said Rory.  
  
"But, Rory-"  
  
"No, Jess," Rory cut him off. "Look, I'm sorry. This is killing me, too. I love you and I don't want to break up with you."  
  
"So then don't," said Jess.  
  
"But you've been doing a lot of things," said Rory. "And after what happened in Kyle's bedroom I just can't take it anymore. I'm sorry, but this is the way it is. You'll find someone else. I know you will."  
  
They stood there for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Jess, leaving. "I guess your right. I should go."  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" asked Rory.  
  
"Yeah," said Jess. "Bye, Rory."  
  
"Bye," said Rory.  
  
All my pride is all I have  
  
Pride is what you had baby girl I'm what you have  
  
You'll be needing me, but too bad  
  
Be easy don't make decisions when you're mad  
  
The path you chose to run alone  
  
I know your independent you can make it on your own  
  
Here with me you had a home  
  
But time is of the essence, why spend it alone  
  
Rory went into her bedroom and cried while Lorelai rubbed her back and kept telling Rory that she did the right thing. Jess went back to Luke's. He wrote a note saying good-bye and thanking him for letting him stay with him. Then he left. Rory wasn't the only girl he could have. There where other girls. In California, there had to be someone who he could love as much as Rory.  
  
All my pride is all I have  
  
Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have  
  
You'll be needing me, but too bad  
  
Be easy, don't make decisions when you're mad  
  
The path you chose to run alone  
  
I know you're independent you can make it on your own  
  
Here with me you had a home  
  
But time is of the essence why spend it alone  
  
A/N: I know I repeated the chorus twice, but that's how the song really is. I know this probably deserves flames, but I thought it fit the song. I hope you liked it. If you didn't, I'm sorry, but I'm not a Jess-lover. 


End file.
